


Sweet and Innocent

by weyheybullship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Fluff, Innocent Harry, M/M, Smut, X-Factor, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weyheybullship/pseuds/weyheybullship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds Louis absolutely enchanting. Louis is happy to have Harry be his admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Innocent

   It started when Harry saw him during the X-Factor. Right away, he started finding a way to be around Louis for any reason, whether its for rehearsal, or just being buddies. Louis found the strange little boy adorable. Harry would follow Louis around everywhere. Not saying a word, just watching what Louis would do. And Louis had no problem with that.

   "Wanna come to the shop with me Haz?" Louis asked him. Harry simply nodded his head and ran to get dressed. You could say Harry was desperate for Louis by now.

Anything Louis would do, Harry would be right by him, observing carefully. Harry stumbled back down the stairs, straightening out his sweats and shirt. Louis only chuckled and grabbed his hand.

   "Let's go." He smiled and walked out the door with him. It's not like Harry was shy.. He just didn't enjoy talking so much. Singing, one the other hand.. He would belt out the most beautiful sounds anyone could ever hear.. With the company of Louis of course. Without him, the boy wouldn't even try to be as good. On the way to the shop, paparazzi stormed around them, scaring poor little Harry.

   "Boo.." He whimpered and clutched on for dear life.

   "They're not scary, kitten. Promise.. Just gonna take some pictures, yeah?" Louis cooed into his ear softly, taking protection over the boy. Louis knows Harry likes that. Being small and innocent. Harry nods and they make it to the shop. Louis lets Harry roam the shop on his own, picking up sweets and anything else he wants. Louis's head over heels for this boy. Always so good and sweet. Pure and only looking out for everyone. Never hateful. Merely the age of 16, but beautiful anyway. Most beautiful boy he's ever laid eyes on, anyway.. Harry picks out a small pack of cookies and a package of Haribo Gummy Bears. They pay and head back to the house.

   "Do you wanna watch a movie? Or we can go play with Niall and Liam. I'm sure they're not busy." Louis sweet talks him. Harry's just so delicate. So absolutely stunning. He bits his lip and announces he want to go play with Niall and Liam. He looks like a little baby, it's almost too much. They go play video games with the other boys, including Zayn. Harry of course, loses. No complaints though. Just happy because he got to participate. And Louis is just fluttering with how cute Harry is. "It's getting late, I think we're gonna head to bed." Liam says, standing up. Niall and Zayn stand up too. A little giggle comes from Harry's mouth.

"That rhymes." He says. Louis thinks he might just faint. He shakes his head and laughs anyway. "Bye guys." Louis waves them a farewell and pulls Harry into his lap. Harry automatically wraps his arms around Louis, holding on to him.

   "I've got a question for you, Haz." Louis announces.  
  

   "Well, what is it?" He giggles. Louis takes an inward breath and rubs his thumb in a circle against Harry's thigh. "Will you be a good boy for me and let me do something? I promise I'll stop if you want me to." Harry takes a moment to think about it before nodding.

   "Good." Louis smiles and starts playing with the hem of Harry's sweats. He's been thinking about this for the past week and now he gets his chance.

   "Stand up for me and pull your pants down, kitten. I wanna see how pretty you look." He coos softly, running his hands through Harry's hair. He stand up obediently and do as he's told.

   "Alright, now come sit on my lap, facing away. Can you do that for me, baby?" Louis pats his lap and Harry sits down, like the good little boy he is. Louis looks down at Harry's pretty little prick, growing a semi.

   "What are you gonna do, Lou?" Harry questions, toying with his own hands.

   "Just gonna have some fun, baby. There's no need to worry, okay?" Harry sighs and puts his trust into Louis. He reaches forward and hold Harry's dick. It's not like they haven't seen each other naked before. Just haven't touched. And Harry gets a little tense.

   "Louis, I don't.." He trails off when Louis starts pumping slowly, letting the little prick get heavier. Obviously Harry's a virgin, a little unwary about what's happening. All he knows is that it feels good and that he doesn't want Louis to stop. Louis starts going a bit faster, watching Harry's face.  
   

   "You look so pretty, baby... Look.." Harry looks down at his dick, and his eyes follow Louis's hand while it goes up and down, pulling the foreskin back and forth.  
   

   "Does it feel good? Tell me how it feels, kitten."

   "I-I like it.. It f-feels good.." Harry whispers. Louis's fully hard now, but too busy watching Harry to care. Harry's face is in a lovely shade of pink. His eyelids flutter open and closed every now and then. The sight is breathtaking, really. His breaths are getting a bit ragged and Louis loves it.

   "L-Lou.. Something.. S-something's happening.. " Harry whimpers. His eyes are wider than usual. Louis only hums and goes faster. A moan escapes Harry's pink lips.

   "W-what's this feeling? Lou.. " Harry looks at him, scared.

  "L-Louis.. Please.. I-I don't know what's happening.. I n-need.. I-I.." Harry squirms. Louis shushes him and feels Harry's dick pulse in his hand. Harry's on the verge of crying.

   "Louis! Help, I-I don't know what's happening!" He huffs and cums with a gurgled groan and his back arches off of Louis's chest. He's panting and Louis swipes his thumb over the slit, making Harry over-sensitive.

   "L-Lou.. Stop.." Harry holds Louis's wrist. Louis lets go and looks at the cum on the wooden floor.

   "Someone's gonna have to clean that, Haz.." He says darkly. Harry looks at Louis with big eyes, clouded with a glassy coat.

   "L-Lou.." Harry whimpers, never hearing Louis's voice so scary before.

   "Will you clean it, Harry? If you do a good job, I'll give you a treat." Louis coos once again. He looks at Harry, waiting for an answer. Harry nods slowly and crawls off Louis's lap to clean it.

   "Gotta lick it up, kitten." Louis tells him. Harry takes off his shirt, feeling hot and embarrassed, leaving him fully nude.  
  


   "I have to? Can I use my shirt, Lou? It's not clean, Lou.." He babbles.

   "I want you to lick it.. Are you gonna be a good boy?" Harry's eyes grow wide.

   "Yes. I'm a good boy Louis, I promise." He stutters and starts licking up his cum off the floor. He looks like a a fucking god damn slut. Louis couldn't handle anymore and pulls out his cock, pumping it. Harry finishes, having a funny taste in his mouth.

   "Doing such a good job, kitten. I wanna give you a treat. Come here, on your knees." Harry scurries over, face right at Louis's dick. Louis pumps his dick, having Harry watch silently, just as he always does. He cums hot spurts over Harry's face. Harry blinks up at him, looking surprised. Louis bites his lip and swipes some cum off of Harry's face and feeds it to him.

   "Yeah, such a good boy, Haz. So good." Louis praises him. Harry smiles and laps up all of Louis's cum. "Let's go take a bath and go to bed, okay?" Louis pets his cheek. Harry nods and runs to the bathroom, fully nude. Louis chuckles and follows behind him, getting Harry's clothes he left behind and tucking himself away. He's glad he ended up with Harry.


End file.
